


Starry Night

by VampiricFaith



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Carelessness with fire, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supplies that Bojyo ordered were a bit short, so he makes Tokino accompany him out into the forest to get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

"Ah, you're finally here," Bojyo clucked his tongue at the sound approaching his workstation from behind. He didn't bother to look; he knew the shuffling, uneven walking and the rattling of goods was Tokino, come to deliver his order of regents. Outside the temple he called his home, he'd set up a large cauldron that boiled over a fire, working on some sort of strongly herbal scented potion; his tail flickered back and forth as he studied the contents. "I went ahead and started because I figured you'd be here sooner, hee hee, but, you certainly took your time, eh?"

He turned around to see Tokino there with his supply pack strung over his back and a frown on his face. "It's not like I did it on purpose." He motioned with his thumb behind him, indicating the path in general. "There's some awful business happening up the road and I didn't want to get involved. It's dangerous these days, Mr Shaman."

"Bojyo. Please. I have a name, you do know." Bojyo snapped his fingers, motioning for Tokino to come closer; the younger cat did, standing near the edge of the cauldron. "Careful, now, don't want to burn your ass, do you. You have my order, right? How much do I owe?"

Tokino reached into the bag and extracted a package in parchment, offering it. Bojyo's uncovered eye shifted down to it without moving his head; his hands untied the twine about it, and he let loose a delighted purr to see the arrangement of fresh flowers and herbs. The delight was short-lived, however. "Ah. Tokino, the bagasse isn't here."

"Yeah, I know. We're real sorry about that." Tokino ran one hand through his fluffy orange hair, glancing away so he wouldn't have to watch the elder's expression melt to one of disappointment. "I was asking dad if we'd get any soon and he said it wasn't very likely. There's a shortage."

"Shortage, ahh, well, that won't do. That won't do." Bojyo tutted, placing the parcel aside. "Come on, then. Follow me." He pivoted on his heels and began to walk off, down the well-beaten path before his home.

Tokino followed obediently, but not without question. "Uhm, where are we going?"

"Well, I figure due punishment for you not having it on hand was to accompany me out as I fetch it myself." Bojyo waved a hand at Tokino, urging him to hurry. "Is 'punishment' the right word? It's not such an awful thing to hang out with an old tom, is it?"

Bojyo gave a deep, rumbling laugh. Tokino felt his face go hot.

"No," Tokino glanced around, shivering as he was led along. He wasn't sure exactly where they were going, and most people knew that the area wasn't too safe these days. "You're just going to leave that cauldron going? That's a bit dangerous."

"Eh, it will be fine," Bojyo dismissed it easily. "Most of the time it doesn't start a fire."

After some fifteen minutes of walking, Tokino grew nervous. "We're getting awfully far from the shrine, you know-- do you know your way around?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry." Bojyo shook his head. "Just because I rarely leave these woods doesn't mean I don't know them like my own hands." He pushed aside a cropping of branches and slid out into a clearing, holding the way open for Tokino.

Tokino stepped in and his eyes went wide. It was a beautiful little spot. Thick, soft grass covered the floor of the area, but it wasn't allowed to get too tall as people clearly often spent time there. Rocks were arranged as make shift seating around, and an old, well used firepit rest in a dirt patch near the middle. The moon of light had set, and milky moonlight glistened through the canopy that covered them, but the trees were spaced in a way that allowed an unadulterated shot of the bare, brazen sky. 

Bojyo stooped down, and from deep in his mud-coloured robes he pulled out a knife, and he began to harvest up a small cropping of thick sugar reeds. Pausing, he took a slice off one, and offered it to Tokino on the end of his knife. "Here. Suck on it," he said.

Tokino took it and did as told, popping the woody piece in his mouth. It was sweet and cool, and surprisingly strong when fresh; it tasted something like honey, and coated his tongue. "Did you ever notice the sky here?" he asked, pushing the piece of cane to the inside of his cheek.

Bojyo glanced up at the star speckled sky. "Yes. It's difficult to see from where I live, but it's rather bright here."

"They're beautiful," Tokino said, and he took a deep breath. Suddenly he remembered the length of the walk and that he was in the middle of nowhere. "...Oh."

"What is it?" Bojyo stood, his collected goods in hand.

"I just- the walk," Tokino worried at his lip, and Bojyo laughed again.

"Shh. You can sleep at the temple. Nobody comes this deep on a regular basis, anyway- it's likely safer than going on, right?" He waggled a brow, adding, "If you get cold you could climb in with me."

"Bojyo." Tokino's face darkened and he glanced up towards the sky, simply to not look at the other man's playful grin. He found himself not looking away, though, lost in the expanse of twinkling lights.

Bojyo stepped to his side, and took Tokino's hand in his. "We can stay here a little more, if you'd like to glance at them more."

"Please," Tokino nodded. The two sat together, taking a spot on the rocks at the old fire pit. Tokino squeezed Bojyo's hand a little tighter. The shaman's well worked hand was a tad damp and unpleasantly cool, yet Tokino didn't mind.

"They're beautiful, aren't they." Bojyo sighed, neck craned upwards. "Just let me know when you're ready to go. I'm not in a particular rush, but I do have that potion mix to finish."

That shot Tokino from his dreamy celestial thoughts. "Oh... right- we should go soon, then. You left that boiling."

"Ah, it'll be alright," Bojyo replied. "Didn't you know? Things rarely burn down in the woods, after all."


End file.
